Alexa Vard and the Life of a Demigod
by lifeandstormwizard51526
Summary: Now you have heard Percy's side of the storys, but what about someone else's P.O.V. for a change? follow Alexa through her fantastical life as a demigod. see her go on Quests, live in CHB, and see what actually goes on behind Perc'y back :P rated T because it says things that with a "certain" mind could be... funny... lol
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN PJO! But if I did it would be freaking epic…

-(line break)-

Hi. In case you were wondering, my name is Alexa Vard, daughter of Athena. You might know about Camp Half-Blood, which is where I now am, because of my sisters boyfriend, Percy Jackson, well this is my story not his.

I Well I guess ill start with the day I found out I was a half-blood; I was just a regular 13 year old girl, going to regular school. Nothing about me seemed unnatural: long brown hair, semi-tan skin, and average figure. Nothing to special, the only thing that set me out, was my gray eyes.

Well anyway, I went to a "special needs" school on the account that I was ADHD, and had a small temper tantrum once when a kid insulted my drawings in preschool; poor Jacob never walked again… well anyway my dad, who I lived with, was to scared to send me to regular school again. So now I was in a school of weirdo people, freaks, and delinquents; lovely.

Im guessing it was around time to go to gym when I was attacked, see I was caught up in a book and didn't notice that the class was leaving. I was brought out of my reading, when I heard the door slam shut and the lock click.

My teacher stood there with a wild look in his eyes, just kind of staring at me. I quickly got me stuff together, "sorry Mrs. Johnson, I wasn't paying attention." She said nothing. Instead she walked to the front of the classroom and, changed into this horrible creature! If you've ever seen a bird hatch out of an egg, that's what it looked like, only it was uglier! Her skin was green and he hair came to life with snakes, and her had was made of metal!

"finally I get Avenge my sister! Daughter of Athena, your mother shall pay!" she charged me. My first thought was to grab something and defend myself, and the nearest thing was… a pencil that I threw at her. And missed. The roof exploded and two people came through the hole: a girl with blonde hair, and a guy with ink black hair. They both looked about 14 and carried weapons. The girl had a dagger and the boy had the most epic looking sword you could ever find! " Not you two again!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed. " Annabeth ill handle Medusa, you get her onto the chariot!" the boy told the girl named Annabeth." "fine Percy." she said and pulled me out the door and onto the roof. "who…what.. That… was…" " that was Medusa, gorgon that could change people to stone." this girl Annabeth had something familiar about her. I already felt like I knew her. She had Blonde, curly hair, she looked fairly tanned, and the best part, she had gray eyes.

Just then the boy burst through the door onto the roof, " we gotta hurry. BLACKJACK!" he cried. Then the second strangest thing happened (right after watching the teacher change to "medusa" and having two kids fall from the sky. ) A black horse with wings ;flew down with a chariot on its back. We climbed on and we flew into the sky. The high, cold, and windy sky.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "the only safe spot for kids like us," Percy said. "Camp Half-Blood."

-(line break)-

So what'cha think? Continue, end? I need to know! P.S. I need two more demi-gods to accompany her on quests and all. Perfeably one male and one female. I'd need to know:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Parent:

History:

Any abilities (like Percy's Hydrokenesis)

Weapon:

And any other info.

!REVIEW!


	2. Camp HalfBlood

Okay well here's part two, but id like to thank Noelleleigh for her OC, and to Noah or Jacob or whoever they are ha-ha. Well anyway here it is:

-(line break)-

"already hold on." Percy instructed, and this was hard being as the chariot had no seats and the back was kinda flagging in the wind behind the big black stallion. " for a second the light of the sun dimmed, my ears popped and the air became freezing; not that it wasn't already. When everything turned back to normal we got below the clouds.

I saw tall buildings on the horizon. "New York." Percy exclaimed, " Long island to be exact." Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact-way. " but how? We were just in Georgia!" " Magic." they stated in unison as if it were the most simple thing in the world. " we should be getting near the border ."

" yeah hey did Chiron tell you what her got to protect the Fleece?"

"wait wait wait! You mean THE fleece? Like the original?"

" yup. We got it from a Cyclops a couple of months ago."

" yes and Percy loved that trip didn't you?" Annabeth asked. And Percy made a tiny squeal like a mous? Guinea pig? I don't know.

"well anyway yes Chiron got a…"

Suddenly the chariot rocked hard! Our left side was on fire! "DRAGON!" The hook holding us to the Pegasus snapped, which sounded lovely, and we went down.

I woke up in a bed with a girl just over my age was changing some wires attached to my arm. "oh good your awake." she said. "where am I?" " the Big House, sorry about Pelesus. He's nbot completely trained yet." I groaned and tried to rise but then all the pain from the crash returned. She saw my pain and me biting back my scream. "here try this." she handed me a square of gold colored food. Now that was the best thing to eat ever! It was like rainbows, sparkles and Happiness in a food! And apart from that the Pain eased and I could sit up strait. " can I have some more? that's good stuff!" " oh no, its only for emergencies. Now I need you to go across the hall to tell Chiron your alive."

I go to my feet and, though wobbly, made my way safely through the hallway. Now for a meeting room, it was kinda crude, at a ping pong table sat about 9 kids and an old guy in a wheelchair. "good your awake. Now whose going to take Alexa on the tour?" "wait I want to know where I am fisrt and who are you?"

" oh!" He said looking down like he just released he was in a wheelchair. He casually stood dup but he wasn't on legs, well human ones anyway. He had the lower half of a horse. "no way. Your Chiron? The trainer of heroes?" "if there's another I haven't heard of him yet." was his answer. " and you my dear are at Camp Half-Blood, a same haven for demi-gods." " demi-gods?" " oh god can you be anymore clueless? YES!" said a girl with brown hair. " Clarisse she's new give her a break." Percy said. " whose gunna make me Jackson?" a guy in a purple suit with a diet cola in his hands got between them. Clarion and Peter stop fighting and listen!" he said. "brats." he added quietly as he backed away.

"ill take her." Percy volunteered. " okay great Preston you show the new girl around."

The guy in the suit said. Then Chiron dismissed the people. I followed Percy around the cabins and they all looked amazing! Percy tried to be funny through it all too; it didn't work. Each cabin had a different feel to it for instance, the Hera cabin which was empty ( I can see why) made me feel terrified. Our last stop for the cabins was the Athena Cabin. (we kinda skipped around)

I entered the magnificent "cabin" and was immediately awestruck. It was way bigger that it looked outside! There were projects of all kinds everywhere: maps, reports, models, and even, get this, a personal little library! This was almost as cool as the Poseidon cabin being on the lake! Annabeth laughed from the bunks, "like it?" "yeah. This place rocks! Not just the cabins, but the whole camp!" "yeah." a horn blew in the distance. " that's dinner, you better go find the Hermes cabin. You eat with them until you get claimed." " I made my way out of the cabin. Everyone was filing out of the cabins and headed to the dining hall. Out of nowhere a girl pushed me to the ground. "Clarisse!" but it wasn't her. It was some other girl: she had on a dark Jacket and had dark curly hair. "watch it!" " watch yourself bird brain." she returned. Bird Brain? Why'd she call me that?

-(line break)-

Okay so what did you think? Plus I need another character come on! The info I need is on pg1 bye!


	3. claiming and new enemies

Hey thanks to Lsfinch and the guest for reviewing, and FINALLY THANK YOU TRAVIS FOR SENDING IN A GUY! Now I will put you in the next chapter.

-(line break)-

I made my way to the Dining pavilion and MAN WAS I HUNGRY! The smell of Barbeque smelled intoxicating!( hey its food) I got my fill and sat down with the Hermes kids, Percy explained that I had to stay with them until I was "claimed." whatever that meant. But it wasn't to bad not being "claimed" yet because there were some other kids in the Hermes cabin who weren't claimed yet either, so I wasn't alone.

I sat down and started to pig out! " whoa! Hungry girl!" Said a kid named Conner, a son of Hermes, ( or maybe it was Travis… they look the same.) then the other one sat down ( gods WHICH WAS WHICH!?) " yeah you have to sacrifice some of that you know." "sacrifice?" I said with a mouthful of beef. ( get your mind out of the gutter) "what'd you think the big bon-fire in the middle of the pavilions for? Decoration?" "yes." " just go!"

"Fine! Fine!" I say and pick my plate up and walk to the big fire. I tossed half, of my sandwich in the flames and said a silent little prayer, " Mom or Dad, whoever you are, please let me be claimed and let me know who you are." _'But you already have been claimed my darling.' _Fantastic im hearing the voices again! _' No, let me make myself known I am…' but before it finished, I heard Mr. D announce something; " Brats and Losers, please welcome a special guest , Lady Athena."_

_The entire Athena Cabin squealed with delight. Athena walked around the pavilion, her long hair and elegant white gown flowing behind her. " Hello campers. I am here to do two things; 1 get away from Hera, " she said holding up one finger. "and to welcome my own child." everyone unclaimed held their breath. " Alexa, please go sit with your siblings." the Athena cabin swarmed me, patting me on the back, hugging me, and all that stuff pushing me to the Athena table._

_I looked back to the Hermes cabin. The other unclaimed kids looked so disappointed. One kid named Jake was on the verge of tears. I felt sorry for them and made it a personal goal that someday I would make sure they would get claimed. And I (almost) never go back on my promises!_

_(about twenty minutes later)_

_Mom had gone to the big house with Dionysus and Chiron to speak of something, they wouldn't tell us what. Most of everyone else had left the pavilion except for me, some Apollo kids who were trying to ring peas in each others' mouths, and that Aphrodite girl; who I wished to talk to._

_She was gazing off into space making odd faces for some reason. "Hey." I said and slammed my hands on the table, which only hurt a little bit. She snapped back to reality, "What? Who? Oh it's you bird-brain." "why do call me that?" _

"_as a girl from Athena, you should know."_

" _but I was just claimed, you called me that earlier."_

_She went pale a second, but quickly became red. " what's it to you? You think im not smart enough to guess?" she yelled and got up and walked to the Aphrodite cabin, leaving my with at the table, alone and with only one thing left to say; " what the Hades just happened?"_

_-(line break)-_

_Okay it's done finally! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Or I will tell Dionysus you stole some of his diet cola, and he knows who you are!_


End file.
